Tales of Samara
by just-chosen
Summary: The story continues... it didn't end... not yet.
1. Default Chapter

The Tales of Samara  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in the story  
below, except for the  
character Ashley Morgan. She's completely made up by me.  
  
Summary: This story continues were it left of. Samara is still around,  
Rachel goes back to  
Noah's house once more to find some clues and information  
and events are gonna  
happen.  
  
*** Chapter One ***  
  
It was still early when Rachel stepped out of her bed and slowly opened the curtains. She looked out to see nothing but a gray sky. That's all she had seen since she saw the video. Since she met Samara, since Noah had died. She sighed. For days now she wasn't able to sleep, she had lain awake facing the ceiling. She now knew any spot that was up there.  
  
She had spent the night reading, thinking, crying. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Samara and what she had done to Noah. She still remembered the look on his face. Pure angst was written in his eyes. Without doubt he had been scared to death. She still wondered what he had seen that made him feel like that. Sometimes she wondered if it could have been Samara. But she knew she was wrong. She was gone, never to come back. But she couldn't help wondering. She knew he had seen the tape, she also knew that he believed it. He had been there with her. She just wondered if it could be something else. Another tape, maybe just that heartache the doctor said it was. But she knew that even a heartache wasn't the reason of his mutilated face. It had to be Samara.  
  
She shook her head, trying to get the thoughts out of her head. But she didn't succeed. The tragedy was written in her mind forever. She slowly walked towards the bathroom, meanwhile still shaking her head, trying to replace her thought with happy thoughts. Thoughts of her son. The way he had been so tough around her. Then she sighed again. Her son, Aidan, had seen the tape too. The phone had ring right after she turned it off. But for some reason Aidan also had escaped doom. He had seen more of Samara, seemed to know more about her. Now she knew that the pictures he had drawn, assembled Samara. She still remembered how shocked she was when she found out that he had drawn the pictures exactly a week before his beloved niece died. He didn't knew about the tape, didn't knew what the reason was that killed his niece. But he had known about Samara.  
  
She had reached Aidan's bedroom and slowly opened the door. She saw him laying in his bed, sleeping peacefully. He definitely was an exception. He could sleep knowing Samara was still wandering around, but he seemed to cope with it. Seemed to just shut her out of his life. He lived on, through the harsh times in his live. Noah's death, watching the videotape, Samara's appearances. But he did it. He just did it.  
  
She slowly closed the door and walked to the bathroom. She undressed herself and took a nice hot shower. After a while, her mind was emptied and she felt a little more secure. She turned of the shower, found herself a towel and got dressed. She had decided to go to Noah's house once more. She just had to know if there was anything left that she had missed when she searched his house a couple of days ago. She had to know that there weren't more tapes, more clues that Samara still existed.  
  
She walked down the stairs into the kitchen and made some breakfast. She looked at the clock. 7.25 a.m. One of her best friends and Aidan's cousin Katie, would arrive in 5 minutes or so. She would take care of Aidan today. She would probably take him to zoo and let him talk about the animals he saw. He was a smart kid. He could talk for hours, but only with the people he deeply trusted. If he didn't trust them enough, he would politely answer the questions asked, but then close up.  
  
A half hour later Rachel searched for her keys, kissed her son goodbye and got in the car. She drove the same way as she had did a couple of days ago. Rachel manically had driven trough the traffic, trying to reach Noah at time. But she hadn't. She was painfully reminded of that, when she had ran through the door of his apartment and found him sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. He was surrounded with water, but police research had not found anything that could lead the water on the floor. There were no leaks, no water reservoirs around him. The shower was turned off. She had seen his face. And she had screamed.  
  
--- 20 minutes later ---  
  
She entered the apartment using the key she still had. She quickly walked towards the living room. This was his space. At one wall there were TV's, VCR's and other equipment which he could use to modify videos. That was his job. His life. He had been very interested in the tape of the Ring. She walked over to a cabinet full of video's. Some of them empty, some of them used for some projects. She wondered if there would be a copy of the tape somewhere in that cabinet. She decided to watch all of them, but not now. She walked towards his desk. There were papers, files and documents everywhere. His entire desk was filled. She sat down at his chair and opened some of the files. It was all about his job, nothing about the ring. She turned around on the chair and let her eyes fly to the room. Her eyes looked at the cabinet again. Now she saw something she hadn't seen before. She walked over to the cabinet and removed some books. Behind the books there was this secret hiding place. She opened it and found more papers and some videos. She reached out to them and looked at them. Suddenly she recognized them. Photo's of images she had seen at the tape. She decided to take the stuff home and study them there. She slowly took a little walk through his apartment. She stopped at his phone and looked at the answering machine. A little light was blinking. One message received. She pressed play and heart an unfamiliar voice.  
  
'Hi, this is Ashley. Don't know why I'm calling. I know you're gone. But I just.. Well I don't know. Just wanted to talk about the tape, talk about us. You know. Well I'll figure it out myself. I..love you'.  
  
Rachel was stunned. Someone else knew about the tape, probably knew about the story. Maybe knew something she didn't. She looked at the little desk again. Right next to the phone was a little book, supposedly to be a little phonebook. She opened it at the letter A, turned a few pages and found what she was looking for.  
  
Ashley Morgan 12 Geminidrive 555-10203040  
  
She put the little book in her purse and walked towards the front door. She had found enough. For now. She would call the genitor and take over the rent of the apartment. There was too much in there to just throw away.  
  
When she had reached the door she looked back once more. Suddenly a whisper cut through the silence.  
  
"It will never stop"  
  
***To be continued***  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I just had to do it. LOL! Please R & R. I know this chapter wasn't the most scary chapter, but it's an introduction of the new character and an intro to events that are gonna happen. Chapter 2 is in progress. 


	2. Meeting Ashley

Tales of Samara  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.. sometimes that is a good thing...  
  
Summary: Rachel wants to meet Ashley, but in the end she wishes that she hadn't.  
  
*** chapter 2 ***  
  
After a wild ride home, Rachel walks into her apartment, heading straight for the telephone. She still shakes. She didn't believe what she had seen, what she had felt. A half hour ago, she knew evil was back. She had felt it. That one little whisper had sent chills up and down her spine. It warned her once again that she would never leave. She would always be there.  
  
When she had reached the phone, she dialed the number she had found inside of Noah's home. She took a deep breath. What was she gonna tell Ashley? She wondered. Normally the truth sounded good enough, but right now she wasn't too sure about that. She had no clue of what she knew, what she didn't want to know or even if she wanted anything to do with it. But Rachel had to try.  
  
After a few seconds someone at the other end answered the phone. A soft, almost cracking voice spoke to her.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is this Ashley?", Rachel asks.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hi, I'm Rachel Keller. I'm a....was a good friend of Noah.". She paused for a moment, waiting to see if Ashley would respond. She did.  
  
"How did you get my number?", the voice has turned from soft and cracking to tough and distant.  
  
"I found it between some of Noah's belongings. It seems we have a mutual interest".  
  
Rachel heart a heavy gasp, like someone who's really trying to catch her breath.  
  
"What.. what do you want from me?", Ashley asks her.  
  
"I just want to talk, don't want to hurt you. I just wanna know what he told you, what you know".  
  
"What I know? How do you know I know something? What if I don't, what if I refuse to help you? What if I just want to be left alone?"  
  
"Then more innocent people like Noah will die. We have to stop this, can't you see? Samara can't keep doing this. It has to stop". When Rachel said Samara's name, she heart Ashley gasp again. She now knew Ashley definitely knew something.  
  
"Fine. When do you want to meet?", Ashley said with hurt in her voice.  
  
"As soon as possible."  
  
"You also got the address? Come and see me right now. Let's get it over with". A few seconds later Ashley hung up the phone.  
  
Rachel didn't wasted any time, took her purse and stepped in the car. She was a little excited. Today she was going to put a stop to Samara's terror.  
  
*** 30 minutes later *** ** Ashley's apartment**  
  
Rachel took the few steps up the entrance and walked through the door. She looked around, trying to get a clue of where to go. She saw the stairs and walked over to them. She looked up. It was dark around here and everything around her was dusted, black or extremely dirty. The kind of place that the cleaners always forgot. She walked up the stairs meanwhile looking up, trying to find number 12. She finally found number 12 and walked over to the door, ringing the doorbell. A few seconds later the door opens. Rachel looks up and gasps. 


	3. Discovering truth

Tales of Samara  
  
Disclaimer: same ritual.. let me take that back.. don't own anything.  
  
Summary: Rachel talks to Ashley and she finds out something pretty disturbing.  
  
*** Chapter 3 ***  
  
She is shocked of the girl opening the door. She is very pale, too skinny and her hair is one big mess. When she looks in her eyes, Rachel sees something she can't describe. All she know is that she had seen it before. That same distant, faraway look. The girl steps aside to let her in.  
  
"You must be Rachel", she says. "Once saw your picture. You haven't changed."  
  
"Yes, I am. And your Ashley right?".  
  
The girl doesn't answer her but walks slowly to the living room. Rachel silently follows her. When she reaches the living room, Rachel is surprised to see the beauty room. It is fully decorated, full of light. It seemed to be a happy place. There are a lot of flowers and plants around the room. Rachel looks around, while wondering how it is that there are no pictures around. She lives her all alone, without any family, maybe not even friends.  
  
"Please sit down." Ashley tells her. Rachel does, while watching Ashley. There was something about that girl. Ashley sat down and looked at her. Suddenly she starts talking.  
  
"You want to know about the tape, right?"  
  
Rachel nods. "Did Noah tell you about it?"  
  
"He wouldn't have to tell me. I already know. I told him about the tape."  
  
"You told him? But I gave him the tape, I showed it to him, I made him believe.", Rachel tells her confused.  
  
"I know you did and I thank you. But you're in this way deeper than you think."  
  
"You thank me? For what? Noah is dead!", Rachel asks her.  
  
"I thank you for showing him the tape, making him believe that what he saw was real. It's hard to believe it's real, when it looks like some weird student joke. But he believed it."  
  
"Yeah he did. But why did he call you?"  
  
"We were former classmates. We did the same study, followed the same lessons. We used to be top of the class. Always busy with other things. We used to work together a lot."  
  
Ashley continues. "You want to know if I have seen this tape? Well I have. But not just a week ago. I have seen this tape a little over a year ago."  
  
Rachel gasps. She tries to wrap her mind around the fact that Katie never was the first victim, that the tape existed longer than she thought. "What happened?"  
  
"I'll tell you everything. I will." She takes a deep breath and starts talking.  
  
"It all happened a few years ago. I've been raised by my mother. I never met my father, until that moment. After my mom died, I found this letter she had written me. It explained everything. She had also written down my father's name and address. So one day I decided to look him up. When I went over there I found out that he had a new wife, Anna, and a child."  
  
"That would be Samara right? Have you met her?"  
  
"Yes it was her. And yeah, I've met her. Unfortunately."  
  
'So what happened? You've seen the tape?"  
  
"I did. It scared me to death." She closed her eyes. When she opened them again she continued.  
  
"I had rented a tape, thought it was a comedy, so I could laugh. Instead of comedy I get snow. Just the regular black and white snow. I figured either the tape or my VCR were broken. If I had just turned it off right then, but no, I waited to long. After a few seconds images started to appear." She sighs. "Weird images, different kind of images, flowing into each other into a not so coherent way. It didn't made sense to me. It sometimes still doesn't. I mean, chopped of fingers, dead horses, a ladder. What is it about? Where does it lead to? No-one knows. No-one ever will."  
  
During Ashley's story, Rachel hadn't said a word. She feels like she's being hypnotized. She looks at Ashley, not sure what to say.  
  
"What happened next?"  
  
"Well, I think you know what happens next. Right after I turned off the VCR, my phone rang. There was this cracking, raw voice on the other side.  
  
"Seven days. You'll die in seven days". She tried to make it sound as exact the same as possible.  
  
Ashley smiles. "Well, as you see, I didn't die."  
  
Rachel smiles back. It felt good to see her smile. She was much stronger than she had expected. "How'd you do it?"  
  
Ashley sighs. "That was the hardest part. I didn't knew what I know now. All I knew is that I wasn't gonna sit at home, waiting for her to get to me. I decided to be out in the public. Watched every step so careful, it took me more than an hour to get to the other end of the city. A little later I passed by a television store, noticing that it was closed for the moment. While I walked by, I looked trough the window. The entire floor was wet. Right then it didn't seem too weird to me. So I walked on, meanwhile looking in every direction. It would have been easy if I had more eyes then just the two I have right now." She smiles again. "I suddenly felt a presence surrounding me, telling me to walk into some dark alley. And for some reason I did. When I walked trough the alley, I saw the ladder. The ladder of the tape. While I looked further into the distance, I could see the surroundings of a girl. Suddenly she staggered towards me. Came closer and closer. When she stepped into the light, I was shocked. She looked so fragile, but at the same time, so tough and independent. The look in her eyes, sent chills up and down my spine. I have never been so afraid of my life. She looked so young, but so old already. I walked backwards, till I hit the wall. She came closer, so close that she could almost touch me. And then she said the weirdest thing."  
  
"What did she say?" Rachel asks.  
  
"Why won't you die."  
  
"Why won't you what?". Rachel suddenly understands. Katie had seen Samara and died of a heart attack. Cause that's what the doctors said. Noah was diagnosed with the same reason of death. He had also seen Samara. So everyone who had seen Samara, when she was coming for them, suffered a heart attack. They all had watched the television been turned on, seeing a new tape. Seeing the well, seeing Samara rising from it. After a few moments they had seen her crawling straight trough the TV, leaving wet marks all over. Right that moment they died.  
  
Suddenly Ashley pulled down the collar of her jacket. Rachel gasps. Handprints are printed all over her neck, leaving marks of throttling.  
  
"She tried. But she couldn't kill me".  
  
"She couldn't? Why not?"  
  
"Because Samara is my sister."  
  
*** To be continued ***  
  
Sorry, another cliffie... LOL. Now my introduction is done, let the real thing begin. From the next chapter on, things will get different. Things will get very evil. * laughs evil * 


End file.
